Vera Cantor (Earth-616)
In their next double date, McCoy mistook male Waldo with Cantor, and she witnessed the event, embarrassing McCoy. The two couples then saw Thunderball and McCoy impressed Cantor with his sophistication - but then he rudely left to investigate an X-Men sighting, again angering Cantor. In a further double date, McCoy offered to buy her a sausage, but she resisted to admit she had forgiven him. Finally impressed at McCoy's dancing ability when "doing the monkey", Cantor admitted that she was enjoying his company enough to withstand, not without some dissatisfaction, McCoy's usual hurried departure at mid-date. While Cantor enjoyed Bernard the Poet's work, McCoy was aghast at it. Cantor attended to Drake's 18-birthday party, which was attacked by Satan's Saints, a gang of bikers. The attending X-Men defeated the bikers without revealing their powers. McCoy showed a great agility while doing so, but Cantor dismissed it, at least verbally, assuming that McCoy was a Tarzan buff. The girls shared a train travel with their boyfriends, but the villain Grotesk attacked the railway, causing a blackout - and the Beast and the Iceman went to fight him. Later, Vera did not even reprimand McCoy very harshly for that. During one of their double dates with Zelda, Beast and Iceman, the two X-Men battled Maha Yogi at Yogi's hypnosis show - leaving the girls alone at their seats and angry at them when they re-joined (and also because they scarcely managed to get the tickets). However, they forgave the boys and continued their date. Vera and Hank McCoy went their separate ways, around the time that he graduated from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Later, Vera had come into contact with Calvin Rankin (Mimic) and began searching for Hank again, as Mimic's mutant power had evolved out-of-control and was killing super-powered humans around him. Vera tracked Hank to the Brand Corporation, where he had mutated himself into a fury blue haired beast, and asked his assistance, as Hank had become a doctor and pioneer in the field of biophysics. After a number of failed attempts at meeting with Dr. McCoy, Vera reunited with him and the two were interrupted, by Juggernaut. After defeating the Juggernaut, Vera and Mimic traveled to Canada, to willingly isolate Mimic because he had lost control of his powers and was absorbing lifeforce from nearby people. Vera asked for Hank's scientific help to cure Mimic (While the Mimic knew Hank's secret identity as the Beast, he did not tell Hank's secret to Vera). Hank attempted to cure Mimic, but was interrupted by the Hulk, who was finding the source of what was draining his strength. To help the Hulk, Mimic drained his gamma radiation, seemingly committing suicide, and Vera and Beast parted ways. Resurrection Stone Vera reunited with Dr. McCoy, after he had joined the Avengers, and a Skrull, posing as Edwin Jarvis, poisoned her, to blackmail the Avengers into retrieving a powerful gem called Resurrection Stone for him. Using Mr. Fantastic's time machine, Vision, Scarlett Witch, and Wonder Man accompanied Hank into the past to retrieve the stone. After returning, Hank decided that it was too powerful and destroyed it, leaving Vera in the care of Mr. Fantastic. Seeking a cure for Vera's condition, Hank went to Dr. Strange and aided the Defenders in battling the mad sorcerer, Ian Fate. Dr. Strange enlisted the aid of Dr. Reed Richards and together they deduced that the Resurrection Stone had to be reassembled. After being transported into the stone, the three heroes were turned into crystalline statues by the Giver of Life until they were freed from the stone by Daimon Hellstrom. Hellstrom offered his assistance and, seeing no further course of action, Beast agreed, reviving Vera. Vera had changed her style radically, when McCoy met her again during his days with X-Factor, becoming a political activist, amongst others for the pro-mutant cause. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}